What You Thought You Knew
by TopazDragon
Summary: Ami is struggling with the secrets in her relationship. She hasn't told him everything there is to know about her and the pressure is killing her. Will Ami finally give in and tell the man she loves her secret? Or will it be taken out of her hands?


Disclaimer: Oh come on, how many times must I repeat this? I rather stay in denial and believe that I own the shows and have this brilliant idea to combine them…sadly, for legal reasons I must do this. I'm poor after all. I do not own GW/AC or Sailor Moon or any form of either show in English, Japanese, anime or manga versions. So please, don't sue me!

Nerf-or-Nothing inspired this one actually. My last one-shot I wrote in a hurry, but she had a point. We need to do some more writing in this section. One-shots are easier to get out as I work on the big fics (slowly, but still working) and these just keep the section going. I'm hoping with the shows being broadcasted sometime soon (I freaking hope very soon) that we might see more faces and old ones returning.

JPandS, I thought of you when writing this. Hope you enjoy, dear.

So for all of us still out there writing and you all know who you are. I review your works or have had messages going between, or for those out there still just writing, this is for you all!

People might say this is out of character, but I can't agree. The star featuring guy here is rather passionate in my opinion. And I think with the right mixture this scenario might not be so farfetched.

B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B

It was hard being in a relationship and keeping secrets from the person you loved. You had to call last minute cancellations of dates when a demon or youma was attacking someone. You're in the middle of a very intimate moment and your watch goes off. You know that it would only be one of the Senshi and they wouldn't be disturbing you on your second anniversary if it wasn't important. You have to make up an excuse to go to the bathroom, hide the whispering as you talked to whoever had called you. Then, once you left, you had to make up some big awkward lie, like, "I'm on my period," or "I have a yeast infection, we can't do this tonight," and you leave without hearing what he might say to that. In truth, you don't want to know what he might say to that. What if it's cute like, "Oh, that's okay, we can cuddle and watch a movie," and it sucks. Know why it sucks, because that makes you love him all the more. You feel like you're cheating on him when you're out saving people, all because you can't tell him the truth. Worst part? Every single excuse, every single time you cancel or come up with embarrassing things just so you can get away to save the day…he's so freaking understanding. He doesn't call your relationship off. It begins to kill you inside.

Ami was faced with this truth every day. No, she wasn't the only Senshi dating someone. No, she wasn't the only one having a fit about keeping her boyfriend in the dark. And no, she wasn't the only one who was sick of making herself look like a total bitch when she had to cancel those sweet-thought-out dates he planned. Point was, they were all just ready to burst.

Why couldn't they? Well, you see, when your boyfriend is a government official it's kind of hard to explain that you are really from another planet, the ruling monarch of that planet. You're here on Earth so that your Princess (The Princess of the Moon, even) is about to bring total peace to the galaxy once she comes of a certain age. Oh, and that you lived over a hundred years ago and every lifetime since then protecting the peace of the world and your princess so that one day they could have this foretold peace. Yeah, might as well put on a green man suit, let him stick you on a slab of metal and cut you open already, just might be so much easier.

"Genius," Ami was scared out of her thoughts, jumping as she whirled around to see the very government official boyfriend she was agonizing over. Her eyes were wide and a hand was pressed to her chest to still her beating heart. There he was standing in the doorway of their apartment, looking her over worriedly with those dark eyes that made her want to curl against him. His pale brow furrowed as he dropped the grocery bags on the small table. He took off his Preventer jacket, the work uniform, and hung it up on the coatrack by the door, "are you okay?" He moved across the room, just two feet really, wrapped those strong arms around her and pulled her flush against the broad expanse of dark green clothed chest. The palm of her hands smoothed up the muscled biceps, just as she leaned her head on the chest he offered. He rested his chin on her head, holding her close as he rubbed a hand up and down her back.

See? This is what she was talking about. She hadn't even answered him and he was there already to provide comfort. Gods, it sucked.

"Genius," He prompted again, his voice that rough deep tone that many found ferocious and scary at first. She found comfort in it, especially when he called her by his favorite pet name for her. If others used it, she'd have been annoyed. But when he used it? It was like a compliment. He had told her he had never met a woman who was so bright, that she was strong in ways that had made him notice her. Her boyfriend was one of those tough Chinese guys, having been raised in a tight community with tough upbringing. He believed everyone weak for something or other be it their strength, their will or the mental capacity. He called her a genius because he thought she was strong. So, she didn't mind, loved it even when he used it, "you haven't answered me."

Ami pulled back, looking up in those dark, inky black eyes. They shined with such ferocious concern most would think he was angry by the way he was scowling. Truthfully, he never did like how big of a soft spot he had for her. She was fine as long as he didn't get pushy or rude about it.

Her boyfriend was a Gundam Pilot at one point. The very men, the guys and he never talk about it much but the girls had gotten into some government files to check this out, that were raised and trained to pilot the large machines. Five of the world's most famous scientist had created these ultimate powerful machines and their boyfriends had been handpicked to pilot them (all but Trowa, though that didn't matter since he had been trained anyway). They had been through hell that was called training. Ami would know, she and the others had watched the videos that were kept on file. Really, someone should have deleted those if the whole Gundam thing was supposed to be forgotten. The girls wouldn't have known if Rei's fire hadn't revealed something and Minako's empathetic abilities hadn't have picked up something odd about all the boys when the war was mentioned.

Oh, that was another one. She had to keep the secret that she knew he had been a pilot from him. The lies just add up. She was keeping a secret of his secret. So there. All she had been allowed to know, or all he had ever told her, was that her boyfriend and her friends' boyfriends were in the Preventers, a world government agency that was meant to keep the peace.

But anyway…about how they had met…

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

_A few years ago, while she and the girls were having their own wars and battles, the Earth and colonies had been at war. So while she had been fighting as a Senshi, her boyfriend was out in a giant robot defending his colony or the Earth, depending on where the war had been turning. She had kept up to date with the news castings, but she had been so worried about Galaxia and the stealing of star seeds in the last part of the war, she hadn't been as in tuned with the war as she would have liked. _

_Then the war had ended and Ami was off to University to get her degree as a doctor, just as the rest of the girls were heading to a nearby university for one of their own degrees. _

_The night they had all graduated, the girls had gone out on the town. They had no enemies trying to steal the Silver Crystal, enslave Earth, steal the dreams of people or to turn one or all of them into personal sex slaves. Graduation night had been a night to be free, to be young and to just relax and live. Minako, Rei and Hotaru had known of this great karaoke bar that they could all have a drink at. Hotaru was still in high school, but she was one of their friends and thus she was invited out along with all the Outers. They were a family and they all deserved this night. Michiru and Haruka had begged off, saying they had their own celebrating to do that night. Setsuna had had a date that night, so no one pressed as they all wanted Setsuna to get out and live just as much as the rest of them, if not more._

_The girls had all dressed up. It was one of those nights where you went all out. Dresses, hairs styles up, toes and nails painted so you could wear those new sexy opened toe heels. So, the girls were at their best. Minako wore a thigh length red dress that hugged her curves, accentuating her best features. Her hair pulled back into a half ponytail instead of the red bow, the tips of her hair curled. Smoky eye shadow to accent her bright blue eyes and red as sin lipstick painted over her lips. Her nails were painted the same red with white heels to match the little handbag that held her I.D and money. Makoto wore calf-length black boots with stiletto heels, fishnet stockings crawling up her long legs to hide beneath black leather booty shorts. A black, half-vest hugged her chest as a baby-blue undershirt peeked up from underneath. Her midriff bare for all to see her hard abs on display. Silver eye shadow complimented her dark green eyes with pink lipstick on an impish smile. Her hair, for once, was let down. The mahogany strands reaching past her shoulders in smooth waves. Rei was the mistress of mystery for the night. Sexy red high heels, her pale slender legs on full display till you get to the knee, but then, when she turned you could see a pale thigh through the long slit going up the right side. The short black dress with a large V-neck to hint at ample cleavage and red sash that cut across her middle. Rei wore black eye shadow and dark lipstick, complimenting her long, dark hair that she let fall around her body in its usual style, lending her that air of mystic that many a man had drooled over Rei for possessing. Hotaru wore a pretty little Goth ensemble. Her makeup was dark on her pale features, black eyeliner going around the eye and making her dark purple irises pop out, light eye shadow that glittered hovered over her dark eyes, in perfect contrast to the dark, crimson red lip-gloss she wore. She wore a white dress that buttoned down her chest to her mid-thigh. A black belt with a large encrusted pearl like buckle went around her waist, making people look as see that she did have curves. Fingerless fishnet gloves that reached to her elbows matched the fishnets that were ripped down her leg and into the black opened toed heels, revealing nail polish that matched her lip-gloss. Her short hair pulled back into a messy bun, the strands in the back sticking out in a sexy chaotic way. Usagi was herself, a dark pink dress that flowed out from the hip and down to her knees, the straps about an inch thick on her shoulders. Her hair was up in the usual style, meatballs and long strands. Her makeup was pink blush, pink lip-gloss and a light smoldering of gray eye shadow that also complimented the silver in her ocean blue eyes. She wore black heels with a strip of the same pink as her dress going over just where her toes peeked out from beneath the leather. _

_Ami? What had she worn? That night none of the girls would have let her dress up in her conservative fashion. The girls had helped her. A dark navy blue dress, fitted down her slim figure and just ending at the knee. The neckline was sweetheart shaped, showing the world that Ami Mizuno, the resident genius, did in fact own a pair. Her ivory flesh had gone red at the amount of bosom showing, which really wasn't much, but more than she was used to. Someone had lent her a pearl necklace that stood out elegantly against the navy color of her dress and compliment the white of her sandaled heels. Her toe and finger nails painted in the French manicure that was growing popular. Silver eye shadow and pink lipstick added color to her lighter toned skin. All in all, when Ami had looked in the mirror, she looked like a sophisticated woman ready to go out and have fun._

_And oh, did the girls have fun._

_The Gundam pilots, turned Preventer agents, had also been out that night. The girls had all been sitting at a table having drinks, laughing and telling jokes. There was a dance floor for couples, the tables situated around that and the stage where a microphone stood if a soul was ever brave enough to go and belt out the notes of their chosen song. If no one was singing, then the owner would just play CD's, making sure the bar was constantly filled with music and good times. Minako and Rei had been out on the dance floor, dancing to a popular hip hop beat. Those two thrived in clubs and places like this, letting the music dictate their bodies' movements. Hotaru had just been in the middle of telling them a story when someone walked up._

_The man, later to be introduced as Duo, had a long braid going down his back, his hair a chocolate brown and eyes sparkling violets as they looked out at the dance floor. He laid a palm flat on their table and pulled out the charm. He flirted and talked, asked for all the girls' names until he requested to know just who the dark haired goddess on the dance floor was. Usagi, ever the wanna-be matchmaker and overseer of her friends' happiness was prompt in squealing Rei's name. Ami gave the ladies' man credit, he was nice and didn't ignore them once he knew Rei's name. He stayed to talk with them a time. He said he was there with some friends, that they needed to get out more. He had even pointed them out, the other four men sitting in a corner booth and milking their own drinks._

_Ami's gaze was caught in impossibly dark depths. She didn't know why she couldn't or didn't look away. She was curious about the other men, but she it was like his eyes were a magnetic attraction for hers. She couldn't pull away. His pull was too strong for her to resist. When he blinked, that's when she found the strength to turn away and finally hear Makoto and Usagi giggling. Ami had felt her cheeks, knowing they must have been red because she had felt extremely warm all of the sudden. She then noticed that a smirking Minako was returning to the dance floor and leaving a fuming Rei with the braided man whom had shown interest in the miko. Ami didn't think that Rei had minded too much, or else she would have slapped the man and stormed on over to give Minako and the others a piece of her mind. _

_The next person to make the move, surprisingly, had been Hotaru. Once Duo had shown them the table his friends had sat, Hotaru hadn't been unable to take her eyes off the table. Minako had been the first to notice, nudging the younger girl in the side and asking her whom had her blushing. And Hotaru had been blushing. She had lowered her gaze upon Minako's question. Minako had looked from Hotaru and to the table. She stood and reached for Hotaru's arm, "It's the blue eyed guy right?" Hotaru's flush had gotten dark, so they knew Minako had hit it on the nail. The blonde beauty continued to tug on Hotaru's arm, successfully pulling the shy girl to her feet, "Come on, Taru. It's the night be alive. If you see someone hot, take a chance." She winked one of those sky blue eyes, leaning in to give the dark haired girl a pep talk, "You never know, he probably noticed you too."_

_Hotaru, Ami had smiled as she watched the younger girl gain courage from Minako's pep talk. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin up, "Atta, girl." Minako had cheered, linking her arm with Hotaru's and walking the girl on over to the table full of men. Ami knew Minako had gone over there for support, had even believed that Minako would get Hotaru a dance for the night. The brunette with wild hair and cold blue eyes had stood up from the table, frowning. Ami knew that Minako must have cajoled the man into dancing as he held out his hand and Hotaru took it. She acted mature, not like a school girl who was excited to be dancing with the guy she had been ogling. He swept Hotaru on the dance floor, the song shifting to one of those slow songs. Later, when the man would come and sit down upon Hotaru's invitation, Ami learned the man was named Heero. Duo and Rei, after the slow dance, would also join the table, laughing and flirting as they ordered themselves another drink._

_Ami noticed that Minako hadn't returned and she glanced around. Minako was at the halfway mark between the tables, standing there and talking to a tall, darkly tanned man with one emerald colored iris peeking out from underneath the bangs that fell the right side of his face. Minako must have been on her way back to the table when the handsome male had followed her. He had placed a hand on her arm, gaining Minako's attention. His hand was still on her arm,not holding her there, but a subconcious touch. Ami didn't know what the two talked about, but that Minako was smiling. The man wasn't very expressive, as Ami would later learn, but he had this small smile that he was directing down at a talking Minako just then. Minako would invite him over for some drinks, and that was when Ami and the others learned that the man's name was Trowa. The growing party had switched from the booth to a bigger table closer to the back. A new song started and all the collective new couplings (though no one was going out, but enjoying each other's company) set out for the dance floor once more. _

_Makoto, Usagi and Ami were left to themselves. Usagi didn't stay long, though. She bid everyone a good night, going on the dance floor to say hello to the girls and their new friends before she headed out. Mamoru was overseas, continuing his studies to be a doctor. Though the long distance hurt Usagi, she and Mamoru compromised to have a set phone call, no matter what, so they could talk. She was heading home to make that scheduled phone call. That had left Makoto and Ami alone, both drinking and talking. The girls and the guys would come by and have a few more rounds, drink and talk before someone would get the urge to dance again. _

_Then came another one. The blonde haired man, from where Duo's friends had been sitting, finally made his way over. He was smiling, big blue eyes and bright blonde hair was enough to get any girl turning their heads. He was dressed casually, like his friends, with tan slacks and a white buttoned up, long sleeved shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He greeted both girls courteously, flashing them both his charming smile, without meaning to be charming. Ami only had to glance at Makoto to know her friend found the guy cute. He wasn't as tall as his friends, but he was just about Makoto's height (which had always been important to her since she felt like she towered over all guys, anyway). Ami had noticed that Quatre, as he had introduced himself as, was frequently staring at her friend. Ami might not be the proclaimed matchmaker, but this was a night of fun. She excused herself on the pretense of going to the bathroom. Ami had walked far enough away, stopping just outside of where the bathrooms were when she turned around just to see Quatre holding out his hand and was leading Makoto to the dance floor._

_In the back of Ami's mind, the entire night, had been about those dark eyes. She realized she had no one around watching her. She glanced over at the boys' previous table to see if she could get a better look at the owner of those orbs. She sighed in disappointment, finding no one sitting there._

_ "Looking for me?" The voice had been gruff and didn't sound overly friendly, so yeah, he had succeeded in scaring her and making her turn around with wide eyes and a hand over her chest to still her rapidly beating heart._

_ The man was decidedly of Chinese descent, with harshly handsome features, coal black eyes and inky black hair pulled back into a severely strict ponytail. He was looking down at her with a small scowl, jaw set. Ami hadn't realized she wasn't breathing at first, but when she did she inhaled an intoxicating musky scent that must have been his cologne. Next thing she had noticed? They were standing a mere breath away from each other. Ami felt her cheeks heat again and took a step back. She needed to get her bearings as the male before her was decidedly masculine and towering over her. The top of her head just meeting the height of just below his chin. _

"_Hey, Genius, I asked a question." Ami was snapped out of her musing. The word genius had her blood running hot. Her fist clenched at her sides, her shoulders pushed back and her spine straightened under the flash of anger that overcame her. He had certainly noticed the change in her stance, dark eyes widening and that scowl softening under his confusion at the change in her._

"_Genius, huh? Is that the best you can come up with? If you're going to mock someone at least be clever enough to use something that is meant to be degrading." Ami's voice was hard, blue eyes turning into glaciers, "I know the Quantum thermo by heart. I could recite the laws of physics without batting an eye. I can multiple, divide and carry the two and more around you so fast you'll be so dizzy just to catch up with all the equations." Ami didn't know where it was all coming from. No, scratch that, she knew. For years people had used the term on her to be smart-asses. The other kids on the playground or in school had called her that with so much scorn she knew the other kids had never meant it as a compliment. All her life people had called her a genius as if she should be ashamed of how smart she was. Her friends called her that when they were complimenting her. They said she was brilliant and smart; a genius, to show her she was worth something when she hadn't believed she was worth a lot herself. She wasn't about to take it from a man with gorgeous eyes and she didn't even know his name._

_Finished with her tirade, Ami had turned from him with her nose in the air. It might have seemed haughty, but she truly hadn't cared. She took one step in the direction her friends were, a lot of them congregating towards the table with their new male friends when a hand on her shoulder stopped her from moving forward. She turned halfway, ready to put the man in his place again when, to her surprise, he was smirking proudly at her._

"_I have to apologize." He bowed his head, seeing that he had her full attention, "I had talked with a few of your friends, Minako and Hotaru and they had said that you were a brilliant woman, a genius. I didn't mean for the term to be offensive. I hadn't wanted to say your name without us properly being introduced." He straightened and bowed his head again, that smirk still in place, "I'm Chang Wufei."_

_Ami was lost in those eyes again. They weren't harsh or scary looking as some would later claim. They were so inviting, "I'm Mizuno Ami, nice to meet you." _

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

The rest, as they say, is history. They had hung out, fallen in love and moved in together within one year of dating. Her friends weren't so different. Minako and Trowa had an apartment across the hall from them, engaged to be married once Minako graduates. Rei and Duo lived at the Shrine, taking care of Rei's ailing grandfather and keeping the Shrine maintained, having married just three months ago. Hotaru had just finally convinced Haruka and Michiru to allow her to move out with Heero to an apartment complex just across the street from this one. Quatre, after much convincing, had finally gotten Makoto to move in with him at the flat atop his office building within the heart of Tokyo.

"Genius, you're beginning to upset me." Ami shook her head, mouth hung open. The wording to anyone else would have sounded like she was making him angry. No, when she was upsetting him, she was worrying him deeply.

"I'm sorry, Wufei." Ami sounded breathless to her own ears, "I've just…" she struggled to say something, trying to find a good excuse for her behavior.

"You were just what?" There he goes with that angry looking scowl when he was in that confused-concern mode.

"I-I-I..." Ami licked her lips, having a short circuit. Why did she have to keep it a secret from him? Why did any of them? Did they really not trust the guys enough? Did she really think he cared about his job more than her? If so, by his records, they wouldn't have even been dating, much less living together. Hell, with the rest of the pilots, none of this reality would have been possible if they did not care for her and the others at all. Trowa wouldn't have proposed to Minako on her birthday last weekend. According to his files he was incapable of emotion yet anyone with eyes could see he was head over heels for the girl. Heero was 'the perfect solider'. His files said he'll never get attached to anyone and would always focus on the job first. He had a soft spot for that Relena Peacecraft at one point. He loved Hotaru and had asked her to move in with him. How did that scream of unable to get attached to anyone? Duo was considered to have commitment issues because of all the people dying when he was a young boy. Hello, he had married Rei whom was not always the easiest person to live with. And that was coming from someone who loved her dearly. Quatre was considered to have mental issues, always worried about people wanting him for his money. He found that Makoto wasn't like that. He had invited her into his life, uncaring about what the corporate people say about the orphaned brunette possibly using him.

Ami wrapped her arms around Wufei's neck, pulling him down so that she could claim his lips in searing, soul searching kiss. His hold on her tightened as he returned her kiss with the same passion she always lost herself in. Her fingers burying themselves in that dark hair, making it come undone from that perfect ponytail. His calloused palms were pushing up the shirt she wore to feel the skin of her back. Ami pressed herself further into his warmth, moaning as his tongue stroked the fire in her.

Ami found her legs around his waist, his hands supporting her bum as he walked the three feet to the kitchen counter of their small apartment, setting her on top the wooden counter and taking his place between her legs. Their lips never separating with the change of position, but further igniting their need as they were of even height now.

Wufei's kisses were drug inducing and she wanted to hold and kiss him forever, but the need for oxygen was becoming a must. She pulled back, her hands in his hair to keep him from following after her. Ami wiggled where she sat, seeing those dark pools smolder and swirl with the same passion and lust she knew must have been reflected in her own gaze.

"I love you." She blurted out from between kissed bruised lips, realizing it was the first time either one of them had ever said it. And it felt liberating. Her breathing labored as she watched his face. His eyes had widened, his own breathing labored as he searched her face. Ami didn't think he'd say the words and she didn't expect him too. You don't love a person just expecting them to love you back, no. You love them for them, whether or not they're ready to say they love you, if ever.

"I love you too." Ami blinked, shaking her head in disbelief as she had believed he would never say those words. Neither of them ever had. For her it was out of fear. Fear of rejection, fear of it being true while she still held so many secrets.

"I have something to tell you." That was it. She was going to tell him. There would be no more lies. No more secrets. She loved him and would share every part of herself with him, including the parts where she worried if he would ever love her anymore after hearing them.

Wufei's lips stretched into a small, beautiful smile, Ami didn't stop the impulse to trace the shape of them with her fingers. His chest rumbled with silent laughter and Ami found herself giggling nervously. She didn't know what was amusing him so.

"Wufei?" She questioned, biting at her bottom lip as she searched his face. His laughter was growing in volume and wasn't so silent anymore as he pulled her close and hugged her, burying his face into her neck. Ami didn't know what to do, but hugged him close, running her fingers through the loose strands of his hair.

"I know about you being a Senshi." He replied, the answer slightly muffled as he moved his lips against the pulse at her throat.

"What?" Ami squeaked out, pushing at his shoulders so she could see his face. Did he just say what she thought he said?

Wufei straightened, but leaned forward to kiss her forehead before leaning back to look her in the eye, "I know about you being the Senshi of Mercury." He stated once more, no laughter and no smiles. He was straight and to the point with no emotion betrayed on his countenance.

"How long?" She was full of questions. She wanted to know how, but it was best, she figured to know how long of her life did she have to account for of him knowing.

"Remember when we met at that bar all those years ago?" Ami nodded, feeling like everything was being swept out from under her, "The guys and I had always been interested in the Senshi," he went on to explain instead of following up with his question, "they were magical warriors that many people wouldn't stop talking about. Some people claimed the Senshi were the key to everlasting peace." Wufei never took his gaze off hers, "None of us believed it at first, but when we began working together, the guys and I, we all got to talking about it. We were trained," He looked away then, finally revealing a bit about his past, "we were trained to obtain peace no matter the costs, the consequences or no matter how ridiculous it might seem. Peace was the aim."

Ami nodded her head when he returned his attention back to her, seeing how she was following so far. And Ami was following, everything he was saying was falling into place.

"So we did research. Most of the monster attacks were reported in the Tokyo area, where many people claimed to have sighted the fabled Senshi. So we all packed up, turned in the assignment at headquarters and came here to look for them." Ami listened as he became lost in his own story, eyes growing vacant as he remember the past, "We did recon, interviewed all those that said they had seen the mystical warriors. None were really helpful, saying they never saw the warriors' faces and that they all wore indecently short skirts that the older men claimed gave them a dangerous nose bleed." Ami sighed then, feeling slight irritation for the uniforms once more.

Wufei returned from the land of memories to shoot her an amused glance before delving back into his story, "We finally got our break when we looked at some of the local areas that were attacked. Satellite images showed us a strange form of energy popping up across some spots of Japan, some more powerful than others." Ami's gaze went wide at that. Oh, she was going to have to fix that. If anyone else had thought of it the girls might have been in big trouble. They still were as far as she knew.

"We followed the signatures to the shrine, a local high school and Usagi's house." Wufei glanced at Ami again, smirking arrogantly as Ami was mentally face-palming herself. Of course the user of the Silver Crystal would be a huge energy source, "There were other powerful energies, different, but still powerful." He clarified further.

"All of our houses." She shook her head, unbelieving that she hadn't thought of it. Wufei snickered and kissed her forehead again.

"Can't always think of everything, Genius." She lightly hit him in the shoulder for the taunt but motioned for him to continue.

"That's mostly it." He shrugged, "We followed you all out that night, met you all at the bar. We were unprepared for how alive you all were. You guys fought, still fight monsters if the news is still accurate." He gave her a pointed look. Ami blushed, just realizing that he had been so understanding of all their botched dates because he had known. He had known about her duties. And she loved him more for it, "Ami," Wufei noticed the watering of her eyes, "that first night I saw you. You looked fragile, but I knew better. You fight for a future, for a better tomorrow. You were strong in my eyes. I couldn't believe it at first, but you had me. I think the truth was you all had each of us because you all fight things none of us understand. You fight without having expectations for anyone to recognize you." He leaned in, brushing his lips over hers. Ami could feel the silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she continued to stare in those dark pools, captivated like she had been that night, "I admired you for it and I love you now, because I know, because I watch the news every time you run off. I watch as you fight and put yourself on the line. I'm on the phone with one of the guys or watching the news with Trowa, sharing in how proud we all are of you girls, the women we fell in love with. The only women we were ever capable of loving."

Ami didn't need to hear more. She gripped his shoulders and pulled him close to her. Their lips coming together so easily, so full of love and passion that just seemed to grow over time. She was free and feeling so grateful to have him. He understood and he loved her for it. Could she have asked for anyone better? If she could have, she didn't want anyone other than the man in her arms now.

"Make love to me, Wufei." Ami whispered passionately and Wufei made good on her request.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Ami sat at the large oak table in Makoto and Quatre's kitchen. The boys were off on some mission of peace, leaving the girls alone to have their time. Usagi was out of town, visiting Mamoru over in America. The girls were prepared to port over if either monarch called them for help, but all was quiet. And the girls were induldging in girl-time.

All the girls were sitting back, bellies full with a glass of wine in hand or before each of them. The chatter had been small, talking about careers and classes or what people mostly looked forward to with the change to the spring season.

The table got quiet once talks of Minako's engagement settled. All the girls looked at each other, unsure if any of them should breach the topic of boyfriends. They have had long angst discussions on that before, ranting and pouring out some of their misgivings…but tonight…tonight it was going to be different.

"Trowa finally confessed this morning that he's always known I was Venus." Minako finally broke the silence, admitting her secret as she eyed the other four girls around the table with trepidation.

"Oh, thank you gods." Hotaru finally groaned out, sipping at her glass, "Heero told me that we were a mission until he met me and fell in love."

Makoto deflated in her chair, looking relieved, "I told Quatre last night and he told me he already knew too."

Rei chuckled, swiping a hand through ebony locks, "Duo demanded that I talk about it when I had morning sickness yesterday." All the girls perked up, offering the smiling miko congratulations. Then everyone seemed to pause and turned to Ami.

"Are you going to tell him?" Minako questioned, her blue eyes reflecting guilt. Ami only smiled in return.

"I was going to, but he beat me to the punch." Ami chuckled, holding up her hand where a glittering sapphire shone on the third finger of her left hand, "And then he proposed." And like that, the kitchen was thrown into an uproar as good news and free consciousness finally won out.

The girls began to talk and talk, finally able to share all of themselves with someone else they loved. Oh yeah, Ami sipped at her glass of wine, it was hard being in a relationship but it was totally worth it when you loved the arrogant fool.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B

It got a little sappy at the end there, but I just couldn't seem to stop it. Story writes itself sometimes.

I know I probably have mistakes in the piece. It's five in the morning, but I will likely revise later.

On More to the Story I have revised up to chapter nine. I have chapters 10 through 17 or 18 to go. And one chapter I am hoping to get out by next week. Thank you all for reading this! Have a good night…erred…morning.


End file.
